Fallen Titans and the Acension of Gods
by SpiritSpinner
Summary: Slade had finally created the ultimate Weapon. But Slade was killed by his own creation. Now It's After the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans But DAMMIT I WISH I DID. I do However own my character Esper.

Fallen Titans and the ascension of Gods

By: SpiritSpinner

Ch.1

Esper

Outside the city in a large facility, a bio-weapon was in progress. "Is project ESPER ready yet, Gray?" a voice called from the shadows. "Almost Master Slade, The data were uploading is 99 complete." said an old man with steel-gray hair. "Excellent and what of its abilities Dr Gray." "Its Physical and mental powers are immeasurable theirs no telling what this thing is capable of!" "Well then lets see what our little creation looks like." Slade said Cooley as he entered a command into a computer. As the information was punched in a chamber began to open. Inside the chamber was a perfectly Androgynous figure of vast beauty. Its skin was Ivory white, its wavy hair was a moonlight silver, on its back was a set of wings. one wing was Bat-like and sharp edged, the other a snow colored bird-like wing. "Beautiful. Absolutely perfect in every.!" The reason Slade stopped was because at that moment the being awoke. Its eyes were a blood red. As its vacant stare captivated every one in the lab. The workers one by one started to have seizure-like symptoms. Then all the sudden Dr. Gray's head exploded. The glass surrounding the chamber eventually gave to the tremendous force being emitted by this creature. It began to rise from the remains of the glass tube it was held in and started to approach Slade. "Hello there Slade." The strange being spoke in an icy tone that even startled Slade. "Please tell me where I am." asked the creature. "You're in a high-tech laboratory outside Jump city." "Really, and what is my purpose Slade." Questioned the creature. "You are project ESPER. The perfect weapon, you were created to serve me in my conquest of world domination." responded Slade. "Well then if I am the perfect weapon, why should I serve someone as inferior as you!" exclaimed Project ESPER as It approached Slade. "Dear child, I'm afraid no disobeys me." Slade about to strike the perfect weapon the had his heart ripped out by the weapon he so longed to control. "Sorry I think you lost this!" said Project ESPER in a Malicious yet Childish tone. With Slade dead, Project ESPER searched through the computer data and learned more of its purpose. "Hmm the Teen Titans. I think I'll have fun with there demise." said the weapon with a hint of enjoyment in its voice. "Hmm Project ESPER huh. I guess Esper will do as a good name for the weak to know me by." Esper said to its self while it stole one of the white uniforms the people in the lab were wearing. " Now Why don't I go and visit these Teen Titans." said Esper as it destroyed the Very compound it was created in while it left in search of its targets.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TT and my friend Sparrow Shadowowns her ocRowan "Ravens little sister"

Ch.2

Sweet Nightmares

NO! screamed Rowan while awakening from her slumber. Rowan! What's wrong are you hurt! Asked Raven Frantically. "I'm fine. I just had a bad dream that's all." said Rowan still a bit shaken up from the dream. "Rowan you forget I have a direct link to your emotions, now tell me what did you see." said Raven calmly. "Well there was a large room that was cold and sterile like a hospital. In the room there was many people in white uniforms at computers or standing with notepads. There was also a figure in the shadows I that I really couldn't tell who was that seemed to be watching everything.

Then a metal tube opened to reveal a glass chamber with a person in side." said Rowan shakily. "Who was this person you saw?" Raven asked. "I don't know. She was very beautiful, but I'm not so sure if it was a he or a she. But anyway it had Silver hair the was Short but was long enough to look like it was flowing, It skin was a Fair color kind of like a Lily-White but had a moon light glow to it, It's eyes however were something I'd never forget. They were a deep red where the whites were supposed to be and it's pupils were white and slit like cat eyes." Said Rowan with fear in her voice. "Anything else?" asked Raven in a calm but slightly nervous voice. "Well as the person in the background approached the chamber is when I saw the things eyes open." said a slightly more collected Rowan. "You mean the creature in the chamber, right?" asked Raven. "Yes, now please let me tell the story." Rowan exclaimed slightly irritated about being interrupted. "Anyways when the creature opened it's eyes all the other people in the room started to have seizures. I think ones head even exploded. Then it's chamber broke and it started to walk towards the guy from the shadows, they then started to converse with each other the creature then smiled and ripped the mans heart out. The man then fell to the ground, then the creature got its self one of the uniforms from one of the people I think. After that it went to one of the computers and look up almost everything, then found a file on us and said something about finding us." said Rowan feeling a chill going down her spine. "Don't worry Rowan it was probably a culmination from all the stress you've experienced from destroying father to defeating the Brotherhood of Evil." said Raven trying to be as comforting as possible. "I hope your right Raven, I really do." "I know now try and get some sleep, okay." "Alright Raven see you morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own TT. Own Esper. Friend owns Rowan

Ch.3

The day angels fell

The next day seemed off for some odd reason, there was an unsettling air around the tower. No one had said anything all day until BeastBoy tried to break the silence. "So anyone wanna do anything today?" asked BeastBoy, then that awkward 5 seconds that seems to go on forever till somebody says something. "Well we could go to the mall or something." suggested Rowan. "All right then I'll go start up the T-car real quick then." replied Cyborg.

As Cyborg left the room and everyone else got whatever they needed Raven went up to Rowan. "Are you sure you want to go out today." Raven asked with sisterly concern. "I'll be fine Raven besides it's not like anything bad will happen." said Rowan trying to hide her fear with a smile. "I just don't think that" "Raven you should stop worrying about me so much I'll be fine." Rowan walked away to her room to get what she needed before heading off to the mall. "I Just hope you're right Rowan." Raven whispered to herself "I hope your right."

As the Titans drove into the city there was a sudden halt. "Why did we stop?" asked Terra. Cyborg hesitated for a moment before answering "There's a girl with silver hair in a white suit and has wings and it looks like she's just totaled three huge trucks and eight cars." "We have to do some thing quick, Titans Go!" Robin yelled. With that all the Titans immediately left the car and confronted the figure in white. "Well now, I see were all here for this little performance." said the figure with its silk-like voice. "Who the hell are you girl and why did you do this to all of these people." asked a scornful Raven as her dark energy formed around her hands. "well for starters Raven I'm neither male nor female. Also for who I am you can call me Esper and I did this because it is my function to destroy and enslave the weak." Replied the being with a smile on its face, the kind of smile a snake would give its prey if they could smile. "How did you know her name!" asked Starfire. " Oh I know many things Koriandr of Tameran. I've been reading all of your minds as we speak I know each and everyone of your dark little secrets, I must say your no better than all of the so called villains you face off against." "Enough talk it's time for you to pay for what you have done!" Screamed Rowan as she charged toward Esper with black energy swirling around her like a vortex of flames. "Pathetic child." smiled Esper who with a mere snap of its fingers generated enough force to send her hurling backwards into a building like a rag doll. "YOU BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" screamed a furious Raven as she released a massive burst of the same black energy her sister had. Esper seemed to be engulfed by the wave and seemed to have disappeared, all the sudden the Titans heard clapping and saw Esper standing right behind Raven. "Well that was fun Raven but you'll have to try harder than that." with that remark Esper shot a concentrated blast of energy into raven and left her lying on the ground with blood pouring out from her body. "Any one else want to try and hit me?" replied Esper with a playfulness in its blood red eyes. Starfire attempted to destroy Esper with a Huge Relentless wave of star bolts, while Cyborg was using his Sonic Cannon at its max levels. With a smile Esper quickly Teleported out of the way of the oncoming blast and reappeared behind Cyborg. "Poor poor Victor. It's a shame you won't get to see what will happen to your friends." Before Cyborg could do anything, Espers Fist had entered his metal exterior and ripped out a clump of machinery and flesh, His heart had just been torn out and with that he shutdown permanently. "Your going to pay for what you have done to you've done to my friends you Mother Fucker!" Screamed an enraged Terra whose eyes were glowing Brighter than the suns, With that huge arms made of Stone and Magma rose from the ground and tried to smash Esper. As Soon as the arms disappeared Terra and the remaining Titans were still ready to fight then they heard a voice, a very soft and faint voice. "Don't Fight! Please stop you'll get killed." It was Rowan who was speaking. She had been badly injured but was still trying to walk, using all the energy she had left she tried to heal herself with a faint blue aura. "Rowan stay back we don't know where Esper AAAGGHHH!" the agonizing shrill of Robins Head being torn off could have been heard for miles. With that Starfire went to a state where she be came pure hatred and fury. Her body became encased with deep violet flames instead of her usual emerald green energy, she now had no need to hold back as she released every ounce of cosmic energy from her body. She released every hate, every pain, every lie, every reason to get revenge for her beloved. Esper should've died form the sheer intensity of the power but it just kept walking with that same snake-like smile that brought fear, hatred, and pain. Starfire managed to gain enough control back to scream the words "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!" Esper coolly whispered in her ear "because little girl, me dying would ruin the play." with that Starfire took her last breath as she stared into the kind blood-red eyes of her killer. Her body poured seemingly infinite amounts of blood as she hit the ground. "Terra get Rowan somewhere safe, this thing is mine." said an enraged BeastBoy already beginning to transfigure his green body into a more vicious form. With a laugh and a flip of its silvery hair out of its face, Esper couldn't believe how easy this one would be. "Now Garfield you of all of your fallen team are the one I least expected to try and face me." said Esper as its wings began to unfurl to allow it to achieve flight. "I'll show you the unbridled fury of the WILD KINGDOM!" Said a now dragon-like BeastBoy. "OOHHH, this should be fun." said Esper as its nails began to become massive claws. As BeastBoy charged towards his friends murderer Esper teleported itself high above BeastBoy and impaled its sharp claws through his serpentine head. Now with BeastBoy out of the way all Esper had to worry about was the blonde-girl known as Terra and the child Rowan. "Did you really think I would die so easily? " said a dark and shadowy voice. As Esper began to turn around it was thrown aside like a rag-doll with huge bird claws of dark energy. As Esper got back up its saw to its surprise the one it had thought to had died first, Raven. "So the big black bird still lives, eh. Well this just gets better by the second!" said Esper as its expelled a large concentration of pure light at Raven which immediately tore her apart. "Now let's see your little sister." said Esper as it teleported off.


End file.
